


(Wasn't)Meant to be

by gleek_runner



Series: Just another Glee Club [2]
Category: Glee, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basically the Gladers being New Directions' children, F/F, F/M, Faberry will come in a while, M/M, Next Generation, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Meet Newt Puckerman;Girls want him-boys too-and others want to be like him.He has everything one could ask for from being Titan's Quarterback to dating Teresa Agnes.Plus he's accent is beautiful.Meet Thomas Anderson-Hummel;No one likes him for no apparent reason.He isn't sad though-his family is great so this kinda makes it up for the bullying.Plus he knows that once he is older,he will study at NYADA and become a big shot.These two have nothing in common.In fact they should have never crossed paths for more than some brief seconds that Newt needs to throw a slushie at him.But tough luck because when teacher,Sam Evans,wants new members for the Glee Club both Thomas and Newt find themselves becoming part of the New Directions.What could possibly go wrong?The answer is everything





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short description of Faberry.Since this story will be most focused on Newtmas then the not Glee fans should know what Faberry is.
> 
> Many years ago,in Mckinley highschool your typical story seemed to happen.Your typical jock dated the bitch cheerleader who ruled the world.Meanwhile the outcast was developing a crush on him.
> 
> "I have a girlfriend,Quinn Fabray"he had said.
> 
> "Cheerleader Quinn Fabray?"she asked still denying to believe it.
> 
> After all Quinn Fabray owned the school,she ruled it.Slowly Rachel Berry developed feelings for the jock named Finn Hudson,but she needed help to be noticed.
> 
> "I want to be thinnier.Prettier,like that Quinn girl"is what she said to Emma,the school consoulor.
> 
> Finn soon developed feelings for her(how shocking)but Quinn had gotten pregnant from another jock who was Finn's best friend Puck.However she told Finn it was his,and even though believing he was going to be a father...the pug continued his flirt with with Rachel.
> 
> "I know some guys cheat on their wives or pregnant girlfriends.Just don't do it with her"is what Quinn told him,but like I said he was a pig.
> 
> "Have you ever liked someone so much you just wanna lock yourself in your room,turn on sad music and cry?"From that words,that appled perfectly to a fangirl who talks about her otp,you could tell she was in deep.So yes it appeared like the typical love story.
> 
> "You don't think people whisper about me in the lunch rooms or draw pornographic pictures of me on the bathroom walls?"Rachel asked trying to make peace with the blonde cheerleader.
> 
> "That was me actually"
> 
> "I know everyone expect us to be enemies and be in a competition but...I don't hate you"
> 
> So yes Rachel tried her best to be friends with the blonde,she didn't know why.I mean she was in love with her boyfriend and she had been awful to her but...she couldn't hate her.
> 
> Even when she found out about Puck getting her pregnant she did the best for Finn not to find out.But in the end he did...thanks to Rachel.
> 
> "I'm not mad at you.All you did is what I wasn't brave enough to do,tell the truth."
> 
> Rachel couldn't have Quinn mad at her so she was relieved.She sat next to her and waited for her to talk,she didn't.
> 
> Then you'd say everything would have worked out.Rachel would get Finn and still be friends with Quinn.
> 
> "We're friends right?"
> 
> "I guess"
> 
> Santana had made her believe that Finn(after breaking up with Rachel)had been seeing Quinn.When the two girls met to write a song,Rachel found the perfect opportunity to ask what was going on.Which led to here.
> 
> "You don't belong here,Rachel.And you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way"
> 
> So there couldn't be more drama to this triangle...until it stopped being one.
> 
> "Ask for a gardenia.With a,with a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes"Rachel adviced Finn into what to take for Quinn when they'll go to the prom.
> 
> She seemed to be fine with their relationship
> 
> "This is my friend....Quinn"
> 
> But Finn wasn't.Especially when Rachel went with Jessie to the prom,he in fact punched him in the face.Which again led to this:
> 
> "This is your fault"
> 
> "That's not true--"Rachel hadn't finished after getting slapped by Quinn.
> 
> "I'm so sorry"
> 
> Quinn had never felt like this,so hurt.This was the first time she let her guards down,but for Rachel she did.
> 
> "What are you so scared for?"
> 
> "The future"
> 
> "You have nothing to be scared for.You're a very pretty girl,Quinn.The prettiest girl I've ever met,but you're a lot more than that."

Lima,Ohio what a wonderfull place...it's not.At least according to Newt it isn't.The blonde boy had spent his first twelve years in London and then one day out of the blue his parents announced they were going back to America.Of course since he was born in England he was stuck with the english accent,lucky for him girls found it sexy.

However Newt's life was the definition of perfect.He ruled Mckinley highschool,he was what girls wanted to have and what boys dreamed.Who could ask for more?

As he was sleeping he could feel a warm breathe against his face but he was too tired to open his eyes.Soon after a while he felt the tongue licking his face.

"Just five more minutes,Snow"he murmured and turned on the other side.

"Don't worry you tried"his mother said and petted the small puppy"Honey it's time for school.Mihno came and your sister will be here in a minute"

"Can't I skip for today?"

"Sorry baby but it's important.It's your first day as a Junior"

"To be fair,dad always skipped school"Newt scoffed and got up.He grabbed a pair of pants,his white shirt and football jacket.

"And where did that lead him?He almost did not graduate"

It was true,his dad wasn't the best student back in the days.However it all changed when he decided to join the army and became a general in the force.His mother was more lucky,having graduate from Yale,she became a succesfull doctor,kardiologist to be exact.

Newt got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where he found Mihno eating crepes...his crepes.

"Why do I always find you eating our food?"

"Because I'm your best friend"he said and filled his mouth with more food"And you love me"

"Hey are you gu--that's my crepe!"Newt knew this vouce very well,too well actually.It came from his older sister Beth.She wasn't living with them because they had given her up for adoption.Newt's parents had her when they were too young and gave her away.Of course Beth knew who her real parents were and she would visit them often.

"I don't see your name on it!"

"One more word and you'll go by foot"

\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\\\

Thomas woke up at 6 sharp.Not a minute later and not a minute earlier.He made his warm tea,two bowls of cereals for his brother and sister,along with two cups of coffee for his parents.

"Good morning"his little brother,Chuck yawned.

"Morning Chuck"

"Man I had a terrible sleep,Tracy made me check her closet and bed for monsters...NINE TIMES"Thomas laughed at his brother and handed him the bowl.

"I needed to be sure"Tracy shout from upstairs"Tom do we have nuttela?"

"You can't have nuttela for breakfast"

"Pleaseee"the young girl made her voice even more soft and gave him the cutest puppies eyes

"Okay but don't tell"The boy extended his hand and they gave a pinky promise.

"Don't tell what?"a man asked fixing his bowtie

"Morning dad"they all said at the same time.

"Are you ready for school?"

"If by school you mean a hell in which I get slushied in every break,yes I am ready"Thomas replied and grabbed an apple.

"You know that you can always get transferred to Dalton,right?I spent my school years there and it's amazing"

"I know but I'm strong I can do it.I'll just have to take some extra shirts with me"he said and grabbed his back pack"Bye"

"Don't forget,we'll go to Lima Bean after school"

\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\///\\\\\

"Mr Figgins I nee--"Sam Evans was left speechless as soon as he entered the principal's office"Coach Sylvester?"

"It's principal Sylvester for you Justin Bieber"

"I thought you were done with Mckinley"

"I was Kentucky stripper...but I realized my true love is ruining people's lifes."Sue answered as she looked over at her computer"890$ for sneak?!Dobermans cost less"

"Do you know what is this?"he asked and handed her a paper which said Auditions

"Well it appears to be an entry for your lame glee club which is filled with not funny names.Slinthead?Shuckin shuckface?Mihno is fabulous?Back in the days the names were funny"

"I don't get it.We have won Nationals so many times why can't they see that glee is popular?"

"Because it isn't"Sylvester murmured"Show choirs will never be popular,it's just a bunch of idiots singing and dancing.I can see that in The Voice."

"That's no--"Sam started thinking for a while and he started grinning"I need the audotirium"

"If I give it to you,will you leave?"

"Yes!"

"Then take it and out of my office"

The boy nodded and left quickly,he took off his phone and called a number which had a heart on it.

"Hey it's me.I need your help,I'm gonna find some new talents"


	2. A weird reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's an arsehole who bullies Thomas,luckily the principal had enough of her OTP's child being bullied

**_Newt_ **

I'm about to commit murder, someone please hold me before I kill my best friend.He has spent the last TWO hours giving me all the details for his date with Sonya.I mean just yesterday he was saying that Harriet was the love of his life.And I can't bloody have him describing to me everything about his dates.If you ask me,I might as well tell you what did Lea order for their date nine days ago!

"You are a shucking idiot"I murmured"Why don't you just choose a girl"I made an emphasize in a girl .

"Simply became I'm a male"

Yes,he is a shucking idiot

"I don't believe in monogamy,and you shouldn't either"

"I have a girlfriend and I love her"

I do love her.I met Teresa six months after coming to Ohio.She is perfect,she is pretty,smart and head cheerleader.Who would want something else?

"What are you shuckfaces talking about?"Alby asked and tackled Mihno.Alby is my best friend after Mihno,mostly because he is my cousin and we were friends since toddlers.

Yes,I know what you're thinking,we couldn't look more different.Well you see my dad and his are only half siblings,same father but different mother.But we still remain Puckermans.

"Shank,Ben says that Coach Beiste is having some problems.This training will be the death of us"Alby told us.

Bloody hell!Don't get me wrong, Coach is great but last time he was worried about something we made twenty rounds and eighty push ups.

"Well I know just how we'll feel better"I whispered and saw Jeff walking holding a slushie"I'll give you 5$ for it"

Jeff nodded and handed me the cup.Now,lets see...the boy with the gay dads.Perfect.Show time I grinned and walked towards him and threw hin the slushie in the face.Everyone started laughing and the boy left for the bathroom.

"Nothing better than a slushie for morning"Mihno laughed

"Baby!"I heard Teresa shouting and she came running to me"I'm so happy"she gave me a quick peck and continued"Sue Sylvester is coming"

"Did she brought Tweety too?"Mihno laughed

"No.She is only the best cheerleading coach ever been to McKinley,having her is a huge honor"her eyes were glowing as she talked like it was the most important thing in the world

"Puckerman!"a female rough voice shout,both Alby and I turned to see an old woman with short blonde hair wearing a track suit.

"Which one?"Mihno asked

"There are two?!"

"Oh my...oh my Gosh,oh grievers.Ms S-Sylvester"Teresa stummered and held my hand so tight I thought she'd pull it out.

"Yes there are,Newt and me"Alby explained

"Well he said it was a white boy so I guess this is your lucky day.Call your parents and we'll discuss about your behavior."

What?!

"And who are you?"I asked,she doesn't have the right to call my parents...and why?

"I'm the new principal"

**_Thomas_ **

I cannot believe it!Can you believe him?Has he any idea how much the slushie hurts if it goes inside the eyes?This day doesn't get any worse.I was going to the bathroom when I saw a doberman in the principal's office.

"What is this?"

"This,glasses is a dog"an old woman with blonde hair and a track suit said

"Why is there a dog in the school?It's illegal"

"Well I'm the principal and I can do what I want."she said and sat to the office.That's weird,where was principal Figgins?"Why are you red?"

"I got slushied by some jocks"

"Of course you did,look at yourself"she murmured as she gave the dog a book-which was probably a student's-to eat.

"Just so you know getting slushied is extremly dangerous and unhealthy.My father's eye had been seriously injured one t--"

"Wait,I only know one person who is that stupid.You are Porcelain's and gay Clark Kent from first season of Smallvile"

What?!

"I don't know,my dad's name is Kurt Hummel and my father is Blaine Anderson"

Her eyes started glowing and she took my hand"Tell me right now who did this to you?No one is messing with my Otp's child!"

Where did I get myself into?

**_Newt_ **

"I'm really disappointed in you"my mum said.Bloody wonderfull,you see my mother doesn't get mad with me or Beth.Instead she says she's disappointed,trust me I'd prefer her shouting.

She has that furrowed eyebrow,lips pursed and hand on her hip.Dad calls it the Loopy Quinn and it is only reserved for Puckermans.

"I,on the other hand,couldn't be more proud"Dad said and gave me a hug"Finally a badass Puckerman,your sister was only called once in the principal's office just to tell her aboit her excellent grades"

"Do not give him credits!"my mum yelled"I don't want him to end up like you!"

"What do you mean like me?"

"Drinking and sleeping with random skunks"she whispered so I wouldn't hear but it's not like I didn't know.We entered inside the office,I just hope for the best.

**_Thomas_ **

"I told you,McKinley is not for him"my dad told my father as they entered the school"I know but he doesn't want to go to Dalton"

"I'm telling you I'm fine,I don't even know why miss Sylvester wanted to see you"both of my dad's faces got pale and looked at me"Isn't Figgins your principal?"

We entered the office and I shook my hand Sue Sylvester slowly turned her chair and faced my dads"Hello Klaine"

"Stop calling us that"my father said"I thought we were passed this phase"dad added

"Well I ship it"a man wearing a military uniform said as he brought the boy,Newt,who slushied me.

"Puck?"my father asked and they hugged him"What are you doing here?"

"Well my boy here"he started and looked at Newt"apparently got in trouble"

"You're his father so I'm not surprised"my dad joked

"This is no time for jokes"miss Sylvester  interrupted them"Puckerman your son is not allowed to mess with my ship's boy!"

This woman is crazy

"Kurt?Blaine?"a blonde woman entered and hugged both of them"Oh my God,it's been so long"

Is that a reunion or something?

The woman then looked at the principal and smiled"Look at my little Q,I'm so proud of you"the principal said"And that means a lot"

I guess Newt was as confused as I was

"But I can't say I'm thrilled about your husband choise.I preffered Faberry"

And now I am officially confused.


	3. Starting together,ending together

**_Kurt_ **

I have to say I didn't expect this turn of events.Apparently Coach Sylvester can't choose between her top cheerleader and her One True Pairing.I guess I'm kind of relieved that the boy is Quinn's and Puck's son.I trust them,and I know it won't happen again.

There are just so many things going on.I'm trying to talk to Thomas,so does Blaine but kids don't open up to their parents.I certainly don't want him to go through what I did with Dave.

As we were driving with the kids at the back I felt my phone vibrating.

"Hello?"

_"Boo,I need you at the mall"_

Huh?Mercedes hates the mall,she is more of a Lima Bean person

"Why,Cedes?"

_"Sam is calling the whole Glee club because he needs our help.Don't forget to bring Warbler too"_

She hunged up before I could answer.Helping the Glee club,how shocking.

"Who was it?"Blaine asked

"Mercedes.We need to help Glee again" Blaine chuckled and focused on the road,while I sighed.Once a Directioner,always a Directioner.

**_Quinn_ **

I'm gonna kill him,I'll go to jail and I'll see my kids once a month.But you know what?It will be worth it.

"You're an asshole,I can't believe you encourage my little boy to throw slushies!"I yelled at Noah who rolled his eyes

"What's the big deal?I did it and you payed jocks to do it too"

"So you want him to become a jerk like we were?!"

I'm so stressed that I nearly hit a car"Friendly reminder that we're here"Beth said and waved her and Newt's hand.I really hate when we fight in front of them,but...can you blame me?

I heard ny phone ringing and put my bluetooth"What?!"I sounded angry and I was.Hopefully,it wouldn't be someone from the hospital.

I heard some sobs before a sad voice spoke"W-why ar-re you yel-llin at me?"

Shit,hospital would be better.

"No,no Britt I'm sorry.I was fighting with Puck"I guess this helped because she stopped crying"I'm sorry"

"Forgiven"she replied and sniff"We're heading to the mall,the whole glee club.Are you coming?"

"I don't know,we are going to Li--"

"Pleaseee"she begged with a very soft voice"Santana and I are going,you can't break the Unholy Trinity"

I can't believe I always fall for that

"Okay"I could hear her cheering as I turned to Noah and the kids"We'll make a short cut,and after we'll go to Breadstix okay?"

"Yes"Both Beth and Newt shout.Puck gave me his typical smile that always made me forgive him.I hate it but I guess he is the only one who ever loved me.

**_Newt_ **

I won't lie.Never have and never will when it comes to my family.It isn't perfect,but who family is?

Dad's father had left him and after some time he even found out he had a brother.Mum's family was even more worse.Her parents always loved her sister more,her dad not only kicked her out of their house but he cheated on her mother.So yes there are worst things than your parents fighting.

Most of the times,it's because dad cheated.This is why I don't like when Mihno talks about how he dates another girl each day.I believe,in monogamy and in soulmates.Yes,I'm hopelessly romantic and a jock,it's not a crime!And thank God,no one knows it.

In life there are two options,you always find your soulmate but you might not be able to keep her or him.You can either stand at the altar and say I do.

Or you can lose your chance.After some time you'll be looking back to those days,to the things you said but you didn't meant to.

_("If you keep looking for that happy ending you are never gonna get it right")_

All those times,you thought you were meant to be

_("Don't you understand what you mean to me?")_

All those times you hoped for things to have gone different

_("When you were singing that song you were singing it to Finn and only Finn,right?")_

All those times that she cried and you weren't there

_("You know why?It was because we felt sorry for you")_

Unfortunately,life isn't like those fanfics where there is a watch at the top of your head that shows you when you'll meet your soulmate or that the name is written at your wrist.

I like to believe in the opposite attraction theory.Or when the first one falls in love way before the other.It starts with a lingering glance or two,then excessive worrying,maybe a little bit of jealousy.They get deeper and deeper slowly a--

"Newt do you hear me?"Beth asked me,interrupting my thoughts"Um no sorry"

"I was asking if you'd call the guys?"

"Oh yeah sure"

I pulled out my phone and messaged Mihno,Alby and Teresa to meet us at the Mall.

This day didn't seem to end


	4. Biebster's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a plan

_**Sam** _

It's gonna be easy.Very easy.

WHO AM I KIDDING?!

You know getting new glee club memebers should be in fact easy.It's been six years since the creation of the New Direcrions,and although we have been champions so many times,Glee is still for the Losers.

Not even them actually.

I don't get it,I mean if you think about how many accoplishments the past members have achieved you would die to join.

So now I have to ask for as much help I can,but to be honest I don't think anyone will do it.

"They are going to come"Mercedes whispered to me,I gave her a small smile.Thank God I at least have her for help.

"Wheezy.Trouty Mouth"

I would recognise this voice and nicknames anywhere,I lifted my head and saw the girl who got me this nickname and even wrote a song about it!

"Santana,Brittany sit down"Mercedes told the two who nodded.Well two here,thirteen to go.

_**Thomas** _

"Here I got you a burger"Chuck said and handed me the food.Tracy sat next to me and ate her fries,she was soon fooled with ketchup.Adorable.

"Do you know were our parents are going?"

"No,I think something with aunt Rachel" Chuck seemed to not be satisfy with the answer but let it go.To tell you the truth I wouldn't be either,I mean what could possibly be so important that they leave us in the mall,with money but no explanations.It's usually no money which comes with explanations.

I know most of you would think that this is good,I can do whatever I want...only I have no friends,no personal life.In my life they aren't many things important,there is my family,my books and my dream which is going to Broadway.

I don't know if it's my passion for musicals,or my long talks with my dads and aunt Rachel but...I would just love i--

You have to be kidding me!

My eyes were casually drifting when I saw no else than the "popular" squad along with the boy who destroys my life every single day.

That guy will be the death of me

**_Santana_ **

No me gusta That was the thought I have been having since Sam said I need a favour.Why would I help him?After all he stole my girlfriend,yes I still remember that,and even though Trouty Mouth became a hit I still don't like him.

Plus he works as a glee teacher which means he probably wants money,how can you even live by just teaching in glee club?

Even Mr Schue worked as a Spanish teacher.

After what seemed like eternity,everyone from the glee club came you know except Motta,the guy from Irish,endangered white rhino,white Jesus and the guy who disappeared for no particular reason.

Quinn and Puckerman came last and sat behind Lady lips,gay Winklevii twin and Hobbit.On second thought Quinn always sits behind the dwarf...

_Probably her gayness is showing_

Ha,good one Snix

"Okay so I'll caught to the chase.I'm having troubles with glee club and by troubles I mean no members,like zero an--"

"So you Biebster want us to make a performance out of the 80s,like every time,and to bring you new members"Puck said and Sam slightly nodded.

You know I'll never realize what's with those performances.Lets be realistic they never work,either it's performing at the campus Empire state of mind or a sketchy music video of Take on me.

It always end with the same way...either Finn,mr Shue or Rachel will find a secret talent in the bathroom that we'll eventually lose.It happened with Finn,Sunshine,Sam and Ryder.

But what was I expecting from a guy who thought the most rock n roll was Justin Bieber

"Sam we'd love to help"Marley started,great found a way to spent my week by helping my wife's ex with a glee club that can't stand on it's own"But we have lifes,families and I don't think we have the time or,or the talent.We haven't sing in a long time...at least most of us"

"Well I think I can help you with that"Sam smirked and handed her a kind of poster.At first I couldn't see clear,just something about the mall,toda--

"Estás muerto!"


	5. Britney/Brittany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas meet at the mall

**_Newt_ **

What was he doing here?Don't get me wrong but since the mall is a public space,I'm bloody surprised to see this shucking loser.

He is sitting with two kids. My guess?

Probably siblings though they don't really look alike except they are all brunnetes.

I saw him looking back at me and then down,is that fear?Well I hope it is,after the today's event he should be afraid.

"Baby,I have to do something I'll see you later okay?"

Teresa's smile faded and she took my hand"Is everything alright?"

"Yes,I just have to,erm make a call."

"Okay just don't be late.Harriet and Sonya are probably gonna start a fight over Mihno or something"

I gave her a kiss and made my way over to the gay kid.I know he isn't really gay but he does have two gay dads and loves musicals...make your own conclusions.

"Hey Tom Sayer"He kind of freaked out when he heard my voice causing him to almost fall from his chair

"W-w-what--"

"Can you kids give us a minute?"

Thomas quickly shook his head to the boy who looked at me"He seems nice"was his lasts words before he take the girl and go to the shop next doors.

I took a seat and just looked at him.He was playing with his hands and sweating,typical sign of nervousness.I was doing the same at my football try outs.

"What do you want from me?"

"Easy.You see today I almost got in trouble because of you,now I wanted to remind you who is the boss"he continued staring at me blankly as I kept on speaking"Don't put the principal or teachers to do your own bloody fights"I stood up and walked away until I heard someone yelling at me

"Is that what you think?!"

I turned to see him looking at me,not with hate but anger"You see that's the problem.You give your own fights by beating everyone,throw them in a dumpster or slushie them!I'm not going to tell anyone or use anything against you,but telling me not to shows exactly how insecure you are"

I felt anger rising in me,who does he think he is?

"You should talk to someone,clearly you have a lot you need to express" "

You have no idea"I replied sharply,I would punch him right in the face if it wasn't for some music to be heard only meters away from us.

**_Brittany_ **

I knew Santana would probably release Snix and kill Sam for doing this.I wouldn't blame her,I mean it's our lifes we didn't agree to this.

However dancing is ny life.I never wanted to become a scientist,I never wanted to be a mathematical genius!It was so much easier for me to continue dancing when people thought I was stupid.

But in the end,I can't let San kill Sam,he is the one who brought me Lady Tub!Thank God he did because I didn't want Lord Tubbington to be sad and continue drags along with his poker addiction.

"I'm in"I say.Santana looks at me and sits down,she has still doubts but I guess she doesn't want to say no to me.

"Okay,then what should we do?"my happy happy unicorn asked,Sam seemed to be lost at this subject.But I had a perfect idea.

"Oh I have something in mind"

_Hey, over there, please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare, but you're winning_

_And they're playing my favorite_

Britney Spears is quite easy for me,well mostly because I have the same name with her.Since my full name is Brittany Susan Pierce it makes me Brittany S.Pierce.

_Me with Santana: Song_

_So come here, little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear, little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

It has been a whole since I last danced but I still got it.Lucky for us the people in the mall are still alright with performances out of nowhere.

_Me with the ND girls: If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Me: Hey you might think that I'm crazy_

_But you know I'm just your type_

_I might be little hazy_

_But you just cannot_

_Me with Quinn: Deny_

_There's a spark in between us_

_When we're dancin' on the floor_

_I want more, wanna see it,_

_So I'm askin' you tonight_

_Me with the ND girls: If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me!_

_Me: If I said I want your body_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_( Mercedes: Yeah) ( Santana: Uh huh) ( Kurt: Oww)_

_Me and the ND girls: Give me something good_

_Don't wanna wait, I want it now_

_Pop it like a hood_

_And show me how you work it out_

_Me: Alright The ND girls: If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Me with the ND girls: Would you hold it against me_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_


	6. People change

Newt

"Ten guys,Newt.Ten shucking shuckfaces were staring at my mum's legs and ass yesterday!"

"Which one's?"

"Both!"

I would have normally laughed at his expression and complains but he did had a point.Imagine going to the mall and see your mother performing Britney Spears in front of everyone.

I didn't even know my mother could dance and sing,apparently neither did Mihno.Alby was more okay with it,his father is a dancer so it wasn't out of the blue.Theressa was also kind of surprised but eventually got along.

Mum and dad won't talk about it,no matter how many times I ask it's like it never happened!

"Listen up Lima losers!"Principal Sylvester shout"Since coach He/she and my black version are on holidays,I'll be your gym teacher.Lucky for you I'm in a good mood,so girls give seventy push ups and the boys one hundred rounds running"

"How is that your good mood?!"Sonya whispered at Theressa

"Well blondie ovee here just gave you three more push ups and rounds.Now get your full of acne faces and do what I said!"

As we ran I saw Mr Evans approaching our now Coach,along with another dark skinned woman.I think I've seen her before but I can't remember where.

"If it isn't Kentucky Stripper and Aretha"

Wow she must not like them very much,I continued running until I reached Mihno and Alby"Hey,has anyone else see this woman before?"

"That's Mercedes Jones!The shucking pop star"

Both Alby and I looked at Mihno confused at why he would know that"My sister listens to her"

"Min you don't have a sister"

"Damn it Newt,I have many interests!"

We ran again towards the three of them and I could hear principal letting out a sigh"Okay but I swear if any of you starts singing out of nowhere I'll--"

"Too late for that"

Thomas

Spanish.Also know as the most boring lesson on the entire universe,half of us were sleeping and the others were chatting.I'm pretty sure even Mr Schuester(a/n yep,I brought him back)is bored to death.

The door burst opened as Newt's dad entered"Hopa Seniorite Schue"

I have zero idea what this means

"It's hola and it's a he so senior"his wife explained

"Remind me how did you pass this class?"

Wait!I know that voice,holy klunk that's my dad!

"My teacher was also my glee club one"

"Guys not that I do not love seeing you but why are you here?"Mr Schue asked

"Guys I found Brad and the band"a guy with brown hair announced "Wait,why do you need the band?"

"Because"Aunt Rachel started with a smirk"We got the beat"

Rachel

Everytime through ny school years no one really noticed how big talent I am.I mean,I was the most talented in the whole Lima,sorry Kurt,I didn't understand why people would recognise it now.This performance will most likely end up like every other,with food or slushie in my hair.But who cares!

Me :  
See the people walking down the street  
Fall in line just watching all their feet  
They don't know where they wanna go

Me with New Directions:  
But they're walking in time  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Yeah, they got the beat

Well I seemed to be mistaken,which almost never happens.There were quite a few talents that would spin Brittany and Kitty.The kids were also seemed to enjoy with event that interrupted their monotony.What can I say?People finally understand how much better I am

Santana :  
All the kids just getting out of school  
They can't wait to hang out and be cool  
Hang around 'til quarter after twelve

Santana with New Directions :  
That's when they fall in line  
They got the beat  
They got the beat  
Kids got the beat  
Yeah, kids got the beat

Brittany :  
Go-go music really makes us dance  
Do the pony puts us in a trance  
Do watusi just give us a chance

Brittany with New Directions :  
That's when we fall in line, 'cuz  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
Yeah, we got it

New Directions:  
We got the beat  
We got the beat  
We got the beat

Santana (New Directions):  
Everybody, get on your feet (We got the beat)

Brittany (New Directions):  
We know you can dance to the beat (We got the beat)

Me (New Directions):  
Jumpin' get down (We got the beat)

Brittany, me, and Santana:  
Round and round and round  
Whoooo

Brittany (New Directions):  
We got the beat (We got the beat)  
We got the beat (We got the beat)

Me:  
We got the beat

Santana (New Directions):  
We got the beat (We got the beat)

Me:  
Whooo  
We got the beat

Brittany, me, and Santana with New Directions:  
We got the beat

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm continuing this here)
> 
> And although Rachel chose Finn,she would always have a special place for Quinn.
> 
> "I miss seeing you in the choir room"
> 
> And she even convince her to come back
> 
> "We would love to have you back in the glee club,whenever you're ready,okay?"
> 
> The same time Finn had started showing how much of a pig he was,for example forcing Rachel into taking their relationship to the next step.
> 
> "Do you want my advice?Just wait"
> 
> And while Quinn was helping Rachel,she did the same.
> 
> "I wanted to thank you,actually.For keeping me from doing something stupid.Something I would have regreted my whole life"
> 
> "We're kind of friends,right?"
> 
> "Kind of"
> 
> Quinn slowly started to develop feelings 
> 
> "Finn asked me to marry him"
> 
> "What did you say?"
> 
> "I said I'd think about it"
> 
> "You can't"
> 
> Everyone seemed to knew
> 
> "Stop making out with Berry!"
> 
> "Face it she's not coming"
> 
> "If you're gonna go lezzy with a cheerleader,the world is rooting you with Quinn Fabray"
> 
> Except Rachel
> 
> "I'm not gonna sit here and watch you destroy your life by marrying one Finn Hudson"
> 
> "If you feel like that then you shouldn't come to the wedding"
> 
> But for her happiness Quinn would go through all
> 
> "How do I look?"
> 
> "You look amazing Quinn,you always do"
> 
> "When you were singing that song,you were singing it to Finn...and only Finn right?"
> 
> "I want to support you Rachel"
> 
> So Quinn would come to the wedding and Rachel would always put her first.
> 
> "It's now or never"
> 
> "Just five more minutes for Quinn"
> 
> And yes,there are always tragic love stories.This was one of them,they all took their ways.Finn died,Rachel got married with Jessie and Quinn married Puck.How were they supposed to know that they were meant to be?Now Newt lives the same story can he have his happy ending or it will be for him too late?


End file.
